


Wrench

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Cindy sees. Cindy likes.
Relationships: Cor Leonis/Cindy Aurum
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Wrench

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Some days the sun’s just too _hot_ —it beats brutally down on Hammerhead and pushes Cindy right to her limit—there’s only so many clothes she can take off to compensate. If she strips down anymore, her grandpa will kill her. She’s already pressing the safety limits, working with hot metal, heavy machinery, and large swatches of exposed skin. Every once in a while, she just needs a break and beelines straight for the nearest air conditioner.

That’s in the Crow’s Nest. It works out well, because she’s worked up a fairly big appetite. She pushes through the glass door and saunters up to the counter, barely having to even smile at the man behind the counter—Takka preemptively asks, “The usual, little lady?”

“You got it, pardner,” she answers, shooting him a wink and a grin. Takka flitters off to the back to make her fries—fresh and greasy, just the way she likes them. Cindy remains at the counter while she waits, leaning over its hard surface, arms folding atop the tile. It’s pleasantly cool, and the whirring fan helps alleviate the burn of the outside air. She can feel the sweat trickling along her collarbone and snaking down between her breasts, pooling in her bra. It’s good to have a few minutes of relief, though only a couple have passed by the time she’s bored and itching to get back to the old Imperial model that hobbled into her garage. 

She hears the bell ring behind her and doesn’t turn to look, though her eyes do cast sideways when an older man joins her at the counter. His skin’s tanned a little darker than hers, his hair a dusty brown, a black suit stretched tight across his broad shoulders. He’s thickly built but _strong_ —His arched posture gives away his impressive muscle tone. He has a hard face, a square jaw with a bit of stubble, and a painfully serious expression. Cindy isn’t normally the type to peruse men on her breaks, but she has to admit, the new guy’s a _hunk_.

He also looks vaguely familiar, but she can’t place how. Maybe he’s just got that sort of romance-cover quality where it feels like she’s seen him before in a wet dream. He doesn’t spare her a single look, instead waiting patiently for Takka to turn around and serve him. 

Behind them, a few other patrons are quietly eating at their tables. Cindy fills the conspicuous pseudo-silence anyway with a warm, “Howdy.”

The man finally glances over. His lips remain in their tight frown. Undeterred, Cindy asks, “How’s yer car runnin’?”

The man’s brow knits together. He asks in a low, rumbling voice, “Excuse me?”

She nods eastward and jabs a thumb the same way. “I run the garage over there. An’ I’d be happy to give yeh a tune up if yeh like.”

He looks at her for a long moment, saying nothing. It hasn’t gone unnoticed that his gaze hasn’t once dropped to her open top, which is usually a plus, but in this case mildly frustrating. Cindy’s in no way ashamed of her body, and while she gets bored of men ogling her, she doesn’t mind a bit of mutual attraction. She’s sending out all the right signals, so Mr. Handsome may as well enjoy the view back. If his shirt were as open as hers, she knows she’d be staring at _his_ tits. 

She thrusts out a hand and gives one final go, chirping, “Name’s Cindy, by the way. Mind if I ask yers?”

His eyes flicker down to her hand, and he slowly takes it, his far larger fingers wrapping around her slender digits. He shakes it brisk and firm. He withdraws swiftly after and answers, “Cor Leonis. I can see you don’t remember me. But I will be by later to see your grandfather.”

It’s Cindy’s turn to frown. She blinks and abruptly remembers where she’s seen his pretty face before, only it’s quite a bit younger in the photograph propped up in her garage.

Takka returns then, sliding a basket of fries across the counter. He tells her, “On the house—and I still owe you more for bringing me that oil yesterday!”

Distracted, Cindy can only counter, “Thanks, Takka.” She offers him a smile but flounders when she faces Cor. He finally quirks a small grin at the corner of his lips. That’s all it takes for Cindy to recover.

She straightens up and leans forward, not in the least bit swayed by the surprise. He might be one of her grandpa’s estranged friends from way back in the day, but he’s still a hottie, and she still has needs. She even winks and tells him, “You be sure to say hi to me too then, Mr. Immortal.” He lifts a brow—maybe impressed by her sudden recall. 

But he still doesn’t make a move, so Cindy collects her fries and makes sure to swing her hips on the way out, confident she’ll get what she wants before the day is done.


End file.
